


After The Baggies

by ShipperOfTheShips



Category: Finding Nemo
Genre: The Tank Gang, after the baggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tank Gang after escaping the dentist's tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Baggies

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is awful, but my nephew has been stuck on Finding Nemo for weeks now and I've been wondering what might have happened after the baggies.

“Now what?”

“Nigel should be here any minute,” Gil answers as he scans the sky for their feathered friend. Before long he spots the pelican and points him out to the others before they all begin to scream and wave their fins to catch his attention.

“I almost didn't see you down there,” Nigel gasps as he flutters down to float alongside the plastic baggies.

“Did we tell you about Sharkbait?” Bloat asks excitedly. Nigel’s faces turns sullen.

“I saw him that day,” he says quietly before he tears at Deb’s baggie. “His poor father was distraught when I dropped him and his friend back into the water.”

“No no, Nigel!” Peach shouts happily. “Nemo was only pretending so he could be flushed down the toilet and into the ocean! Nemo’s alive!”

“Really?!” asks Nigel, looking to each of them. “That's amazing! Did he find his dad?”

A look passes through the group of fish before Gil speaks up, “We’re not real sure,” he says. “It's not like we could ask him, you know. But that's what I planned on doing first; checking in on our little Sharkbait.” The Gang cheers their approval as the last baggie is torn open, releasing Gurgle into the Big Blue. The royal gramma takes a steadying breath as he fights the urge to curl into himself to get away from the germs of the open water. He's been working on getting over his fear since the beginning of the latest escape plan.

The Tank Gang bids goodbye to Nigel, promising to see him again some day, before starting their journey across the ocean. Bloat balances Peach on his back as they follow the pipes further out into the sea on the advice of some fish passing by.

Gil’s injured fin, Bloat carrying Peach, and someone having to give Jacques a boost every so often slowed them down a bit, but their enthusiasm held steady as they fought their way through the cloudy water. (“Remember everybody, stay together and keep swimming straight.”) As the daylight dwindles and darkness settles in, the ocean becomes an eerie place to be. Lucky for the Gang, they burst into clear waters again just as night falls. With a sigh of relief, Gil leads the way straight down for the group to set up camp for the night.

As the sun rises the next morning, Bloat sits close to the sand to let Peach to climb onto his back before the Gang sets off until they see the white shape of the East Australian Current and the silhouettes of the sea turtles swiftly swimming past.

“Now, we need to follow the current, but don't get too close or you'll be swept the wrong way.” Gil allows Jacques to cling to himself as the shrimp can be sucked into the current more easily than the rest of the group.

The Tank Gang has been struggling alongside the EAC for what feels like hours when a large title hurls itself from the current and pulls to a stop just short of the group.

“How's it goin’, dude,” says the turtle as he takes in the starfish plastered to Bloat and the shrimp hanging onto Gil. “You guys look like Nemo’s friends. Well, at least how he described ‘em, ya know.” Shocked, Gil asks if Nemo and his dad are still with them.

“Nah, dude,” replies the turtle. “But they haven't been gone long, man. I bet if you guys hurry, you catch up to him, the Jellyman, and Little Blue. They only left the EAC a little while ago.”

Filled with renewed hope, the Tank Gang flap their fins and shake their tails harder than ever until they see two small orange spots and slightly larger blue spot next to them.

“Sharkbait!” Gil calls out. “Nemo! Wait!”

“Gil!” he hears shouted back as the young clownfish speeds back toward them. “You got out!”

Nemo collides with Gil, nearly knocking Jacques down to the seabed. Marlin and Dory turn and chave after Nemo straight to the group.

“Dad, this is Gil,” the boy says happily. “And that's Bloat, and Peach. This is Jacques and over there are Deb, Bubbles, and Gurgle.” Marlin says hello to all of them before to turning to face Gil.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is awful. I wrote it in like ten minutes omg  
> -Cain


End file.
